


Under the Same Roof

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [111]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: When Mary heard that Mabel was staying at Downton, she had felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect.





	Under the Same Roof

When Mary heard that Mabel was staying at Downton, she had felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect. Though she maintained an air of indifference throughout dinner, Mary’s facade came close to breaking whenever she met Mabel’s blue eyes. 

Mary felt so heated that she retired to bed early where she undressed and bade Anna goodnight. She was laying in bed when she heard a knock.   
“Come in.”   
Mabel entered the bedroom, wearing a neglige wrapped in a silk dressing gown.   
“I couldn’t sleep.”   
Mabel undid the dressing gown, letting it fall to her feet.   
“Perhaps I can help.”


End file.
